Bakugan Ipod Challenge!
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: A series of songfics in random choosing. I dont know how else to explain. Chapter 1: Bleeding Love
1. Bleeding Love

**Okay…here it is…Ipod challenge. I decided it was time to try somethin new. So...here goes, this story is mostly ShunxAlice with some ShunxRuno. This story is also to make up for Hope for life...still havent found those papers.**

**I do not own Bakugan.**

Xxx

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

"Shun…why?" the girl choked "How could you do this to me?"

"Alice, I-"he was speechless. The raven haired boy was scared for his life. He was currently standing between two girls he betrayed. One was fuming; the other was broken in tears.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

"And I thought we had something, Shun!" Alice sobbed once more.

"Well?!" Runo obviously wanted answers. When She saw Alice and Shun walking together in the park she was absolutely dumbfounded. That confusion changed quickly into boiling anger.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

"What do you want from me?!" Shun asked desperately

"How about some answers Mr. Hotshot-Cheater!!" Runo screamed

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

Alice didn't want to hear that the love of her life was a cheating on her…with her best friend!

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

She couldn't believe she fell for him. He was the player, the jock, the popular guy. The one that stole her heart.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

He stole her heart and tore it apart(hey that rhymes!). He broke her best friends heart as well, another thing she never wanted to happen.

She couldn't stand to be around Shun or Runo much longer, so she did the only thing that made sense…

She left.

**Okay, that was my very first songfic you guys. No flames please!! Positive reviews please!! I am going to try and find my papers!**


	2. Never had a Dream Come True

**Crack Pairing Time! This is gonna be a JuliexMarucho story! You can hardly ever find a story with Marucho as the main character. I got bored so I made up this pairing.**

**Never had a Dream Come True**

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Julie sat up in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the younger blond. It had only been days since their breakup and she was starting to regret.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Marucho looked out the window. He desperately wanted the peppy silver-haired girl back in his life. He clutched the silver locket in his hands. He had gotten it for her when they first started dating. She gave it back when the relationship ended.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cus yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Julie knew it was no use looking back on their relationship. It would only make her feel worse. She had given back everything he ever gave her, but she refused to give back the memories.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Marucho kept his memories as well. He refused to let her go. She made the light of his day, and now there was nothing but darkness. Finally, he made his way to the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

Julie went back to bed trying to get _him_ out of her head. Even though she tried her best she couldn't get the blond out of her dreams. Julie finally realized how much she missed him.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

Both had regrets in their relationship, but the biggest regret…was ending it.

**Yeah, crack pairing. Man, why did I download so many depressing songs?! Anyway, I'll update this story when I get bored. STILL HAVENT FOUND MY PAPERS!!! No flames please!**


End file.
